The Darkness
by hupral
Summary: The question that should be asked is if the hero's can stand up against True Evil.


Warning- I don't own any anime or games used in the story.

Crossover for …., Naruto, ….., justice league, teen titans, young justice.

Swearing, Blood, Gore, Sex, DARK Naruko, Grey Naruko, God-like Naruko

(Normal speaking)

(_Thinking_)

(**Demonic and summon speaking**)

(_**Demonic and summon Thinking**_)

(Blacklight)

(**Darkness**)

(Chapter 1- Prologue)

"Your all s.. sitting there thinking how much of a waste of time this is. Aren't you." Said a skinny man with bi colored eyes looking around as if the shadows were alive. He wore a grey suit torn in places and black and blue marks on his face.

"N.. normally you would be right but right know your seriously wrong on so many levels. While you all sit in your comfy chairs darkness waits for you. Things in this world are not all … perky and beautiful. You see throughout history there has been an entity in the back ground watching us and waiting for something. It's known only as the darkness."

"The darkness. Ohohohoh… You're all probably thinking it's nothing and just a rant from a crazy man. **WELL YOU'RE WRONG! **The Darkness is a living breathing embodiment of Evil itself! There have been people and things through history that was given this title but the truth is none of them came even close to its level. It's had vessels that believed to control the Darkness but the truth is the Darkness that controlled them. You probably know one person that has wielded the darkness. **Jackie Estacado****."**

** "**Yeah that's right Jackie Estacado a man you all love to hate; a god amongst men. Jackie Estacado was a monster but so were 'most' of the people he killed key word most. Jackie was a nightmare of mankind given life. He would kill anyone in his way no matter the race, gender, even FUCKING AGE. This man was a Monster no one wanted to meet especially in the dark. However he wasn't the only monster hidden in this world."

"True the Darkness was evil and strong but there was another just as evil but stronger. You see the Darkness was a constant. It never changed even from its birth; that is if it was birthed or if it just existed. This being, however, evolved. It would change to survive and o boy did it survive. The monster would infect thousands in an effort to eradicate all life on earth. This monster was known as Alex Mercer AKA the Blacklight virus."

"It infected and consumed all in its path. It would eat humans for a snack. EAT! This was something from horror movies and unlike the darkness it wasn't affected by the light. It just kept growing and getting stronger till it was defeated. Notice I said defeated not killed, eliminated, destroyed, just defeated. This thing is a virus and you can't kill an evolving virus."

"But the truth is we are not here to talk about the two flunkies. No the reason were here is to talk about a being far more dark and deadly. However she wasn't always so dark. You see she was born in the darkness she was forced to grow up alone. See her parents didn't care for her only her sister a human sacrifice to hold what people call a demon lord the Kyuubi. However the truth is the Kyuubi is nothing compared to her. The girl grew up alone abandoned by her family and people leaving her alone slowly descending into the darkness of the void.

"However, she was saved by a woman who treated her with love and respect. I know a little sappy but it worked and she slowly got brought out of the darkness. This didn't last long."

"Some duce bag decided to kidnap someone from her clan this lead to the death of the women. That's when everything went wrong. Inside of her two things stirred; the Darkness and Alex Mercer. You're probably thinking it's impossible they couldn't coexist inside the same host. That's true the power from the two would be more than enough to kill anyone or drive them insane. But not her. She stared into their beings and made them submit. **MADE! THEM! SUBMIT!** Two of the most dangerous being in creation and a little girl makes them submit to her."

"The reason for this well you may have to read on to find out if I think I even should tell you the story that is. I don't think I should tell you but… Did you hear that? I... I. I'm out of here I can't stay here." The man runs from the shadows hearing steps coming towards him.

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

Slowly a girls figure outline appears in the darkness "Are you afraid of the dark." The girl opens Yellow glowing eye's with bitch black slit pupils. "Well you should be." Slowly four more yellow eyes appear in the darkness coming from the girl. Behind her vines of black substance that slowly pulsed red veins.

The Darkness waits for you but the question is should it tell you it's story.


End file.
